


So Hard to Resist

by RightNow2808



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Exhibitionism, Fedal - Freeform, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Roger realizes he can't resist Rafa - but that's nothing new.





	So Hard to Resist

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the NITTO ATP FINALS 2017 in London. Before the first match Roger played :)
> 
> I hope you like it, leave a kudos and a comment if you feel like it :)  
> Thank you for reading :*
> 
> -Ž.xx

Rafael walked into the hotel's fitness room, already dressed in his white Nike shorts and a blue tank top. He had forgotten his baseball cap, but thankfully his hair wasn't long enough to get into his eyes anymore. A towel was slung over his shoulders, his training bag in his hands and his Apple earphones tucked into his ears. He was planning on doing some weight-lifting, a bit of cycling for the knees, then the classical stretching and warm-down programme. 

The music was loud in his ears and maybe that's why he didn't immediately notice another person inside. The time was six in the morning and Rafa had expected – hoped even – that the fitness room would be empty. He put the towel and the training bag down and stretched his arms. In the next moment he thought he heard something – besides the loud music, of course – and turned around, taking one earphone out as he did so. He gasped and immediately took the other bud out too. Roger was there, his lips moving. 

"Rogi! Hola! I am sorry, I had earphones, no?" A wide grin appeared on his face when Roger laughed fondly, along with a blush. 

"Hello to you too, Rafa." Roger was lying on a blue mat on the floor, looking fresh and composed as usually despite the sweat running down the sides of his face. "I can see that, don't worry." 

The blush didn't leave Rafa's face as he bit into his bottom lip, looking a bit sheepish. 

"I see you are now a morning person, no?" Rafa spoke after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. 

"Ah, yes. I sometimes need a morning workout too," Roger said and stood up from his mat. "You look well. How's the knee?" 

Rafa looked down at his treacherous bandaged knee. He inhaled sharply. "You too. Look well, I mean. The knee... I... Better, no? But not okay," he admitted. He never liked to admit his weaknesses but with Roger it was somehow easier. 

"Will you play? I'd like to see you in the semis. Or even better, in the final." Roger walked to the door where he had his own towel along with his training bag and a water bottle. 

"I don't know yet," Rafa carefully replied. "I was put on a rehabilitation programme back in Madrid. It's working well for me, but it's still... I still feel the pain. We'll see, no?" 

Roger nodded like he understood and he probably did. Rafa watched him take a few sips from his water bottle and wipe the sweat from his forehead off with the towel. He felt a curl of desire pooling in his tummy, but pushed it away. 

"Well, I sure hope it gets better. Don't mind me then, I won't be here for much longer." 

Rafa nodded, the smile returning to his face. 

"Thank you, Rogi. I gonna try." 

Roger smiled too and with a pet to Rafa's back walked back to his mat. 

Even as Rafa put his earphones back in and turned away from Roger, focusing on himself and his body, he felt Roger's scorching gaze on himself. He just wouldn't be able to concentrate like this. 

Rafa did a few exercises, completely absent-mindedly, watching but not really seeing how his biceps flexed every time he lifted a weight. He kept his eyes downcast and did twenty reps on each arm with one of the lighter weights. He put it back on the bar holder. 

He looked up when he saw movement in the mirror in front of him. Roger was walking towards him and Rafa stilled, watching their reflexion in the mirror carefully. Roger stopped right behind him and Rafa froze. The older man brought his hand up and removed Rafa's earphones. 

"Hey, Rafa?" He asked, his voice close and intimate to Rafa's ear. Rafa's heart started beating wildly inside his chest. 

"Hm?" He asked, resisting the urge to either step away or let himself fall into Roger's hold. He stood perfectly still instead. Blood rushed into is cheeks and his whole face coloured red as Roger's hand sneaked around his waist. His warm body pressed up against Rafa's and the Spaniard let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. 

"I missed you," Roger admitted softly. Rafa closed his eyes letting his head fall back onto Roger's shoulder, feeling swear from Roger's wet shirt seep through his own. He didn't mind. He coiled the earphones around his phone, stuffing them into the pocket of his shorts. 

"We said we do this no more, no?" Rafa asked, his throat suddenly feeling a bit tight. He shivered when he felt the touch of Roger's lips against his neck. He bit into his lip to stop the whimper from escaping. 

"We did," Roger confirmed, his lips barely brushing against Rafa's skin as he spoke. He didn't move away despite his words. Rafa waited for further explanation, but none came. Roger's lips pressed to his neck fully, kissing and nibbling softly on the skin. Rafa tilted his head to the side to give him more space, the quiet air around them getting filled with his breathy gasps. He had always been sensitive to the smallest touch. 

What they were doing was stupid, the both knew it. Roger was supposed to be with his coach in an hour and was planning on showering and calling Mirka and his kids before that. Then he would go get some food and meet his physio, then get ready for the match he was playing at the 2 o'clock. But he couldn't resist Rafa – that was the one thing he could never master no matter how hard he tried. 

He slid his hand under Rafa's shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath his palms. He bit carefully into Rafa's neck – not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough that a moan left Rafa's sweet lips. He was past the point of caring at that moment and he kept one hand on Rafa's tummy to keep him in place while the other one slipped easily past the waistband of Rafa's shorts and underneath his boxers. 

Their reflection in the mirror copied their movements and Roger felt a wave of heat at the thought of getting to watch Rafa even as he stood behind him. 

"Oh, God, Roger, I don’t..." Rafa protested with a groan, but Roger silenced him softly, pressing soft kisses to the skin right behind Rafa's ear as he took him into his hand, coaxing the hot flesh into hardness. "Roger!" Rafa exclaimed, his hips arching forward. "We... Someone will come!" 

Roger knew Rafa wanted this. He had admitted it once, quiet words whispered into Roger's ear in the safety of his hotel room. 

"You'll have to be quick then," Roger murmured. He brought his hand up and spit into it, before sneaking it back into Rafa's pants, fondling him and stroking along his hardness. 

One of Rafa's hands came to rest on top of Roger's across his waist and the other gripped Roger's wrist where his hand disappeared inside his shorts, but didn't try to stop him, merely resting atop. Rafa's hips quivered, breathing quickening and if he pressed his hips back, he could feel Roger hard against his ass. He moaned at the feeling of it and bucked his hips forward, easily fucking into Roger's fist. The muscles in his thighs shook, not knowing if he wanted to spread them or squeeze them together. 

Roger kissed desperately at his jaw and Rafa turned his head until their lips met in a desperate kiss. Roger's tongue invaded Rafa's mouth, the Spaniard not even trying to battle for dominance. 

"Jesus Christ, I want to fuck you so badly right now," Roger groaned against Rafa's lips, grinding his hips forward into Rafa's ass. The sensation had Rafa moaning loudly and Roger's hand moved from his waist up to his mouth, stuffing three fingers inside to keep the younger man quiet. The intimate feeling of it, along with grinding himself against Rafa's backside and the muffled moans the Spaniard was making was enough to bring him to the edge so quickly. He was so turned on but with Rafa it never was a surprise. 

Rafa made a muffled sound around his fingers and it sounded like consent – like want even. He was so wet, Roger's hand wet and sticky with precome, easing the movement. 

Rafa's face was red, eyes shut closed and lips red and swollen around Roger's fingers. When Rafa opened his eyes, their eyes met and Roger's hips buckled forward at the intense eye contact they held. Rafa was wrecked. 

"Are you close?" He mumbled into Rafa's ear. His thighs were burning as he furiously thrust his hips forward, his arm in Rafa's shorts cramping. He took another muffled groan of Rafa's as a yes. The Spaniard was now sweating, Roger could smell it on his skin. He was trembling and Roger wondered if he would fall. He pressed himself closer – if possible, making sure he could keep the Spaniard up if his knees buckled. 

"Fuck, Rafa, you're so hot, I want you so much," he was mumbling, feeling the man tensing against him. "You like this, don't you? Like knowing that someone could come in and see you like this?" 

Rafa couldn't speak around the fingers in his mouth but he nodded, his sweaty curls brushing against the side of Roger's face. 

"Of course you do. Come on, baby, I'm close too. Come for me." 

His voice changed into a growl and Rafa was whimpering, pushing his hips forward to fuck into Roger's fist and then back, grinding his ass against Roger's hardness. They moved fluently, like so many times before, feeling as if they belonged together. This felt so right. 

When Rafa came, his nails bit into the skin of Roger's wrist, body freezing and in the mirror Roger could see his eyes shut tightly, face scrunching up like when he was serving. He felt the sharp bite of Rafa's teeth against his fingers. Saliva dripped from the corner of his lips when his jaw fell slack a moment later. The sight was so pretty Roger wanted to take a picture. 

Rafa coated Roger's hand in thick hot seed and Roger couldn't help but groan – the sound mixing with Rafa's whimpers as he stroked him through his climax. 

His body slumped against Roger's afterwards with a heavy sigh. 

"Fuck," he mumbled after pulling Roger's hand away from his mouth. Their eyes met again in the mirror and Rafa's lips twitched in a smile. Roger was panting against the skin of Rafa's neck, his hips never ceasing to move. Suddenly, though, Rafa pulled away and Roger started protesting, but immediately after Rafa turned around and dropped to his knees, his mouth dried up and he could only stare. Rafa had a small smirk on his lips as he nuzzled against Roger's crotch, inhaling sharply. Roger groaned and without thinking wiped his hands off on his shirt before carding his fingers through the Spaniard's soft hair. 

"Are you sure that's okay for your knees?" He asked through clenched teeth when Rafa's lips dampened the fabric of his shorts. 

"I am fine, no? Gotta return the favour," Rafa replied. And really, Roger should tell him that it's not about that, but he couldn't find his voice because Rafa's fingers were hooking under the hem of his boxers, pulling down slowly. His cock sprang up and only then Roger remembered that they were still completely exposed, but he couldn't bring himself to care – not really. 

Rafa wrapped his lips around him and every thought left flew from Roger's head. Rafa was so good at this. Always had been. Roger pushed Rafa forward with his hand pressed to the back of Rafa's neck. He couldn't help it – not when he was this close – already so riled up from everything. 

Rafa obediently took him in, his mouth warm and went and perfect, taking Roger until he choked and then some more. 

"Jesus Christ, Rafa," Roger moaned, adding a curse in German. Rafa pulled off and looked up at him with wet eyes. His lips were so red. 

"You like?" He asked and despite the situation managed to look innocent and sweet. Roger's length twitched. 

"Yes," he breathed and Rafa flashed a smile, before sucking him back into his mouth, bobbing his head, hands resting on Roger's thighs, fingers digging into the muscle every time he choked. Roger's fingers tangled into Rafa's hair, tightening when he felt release building deep in is tummy. When he came, he held Rafa's head close, listening to his choking gasps. He only let Rafa away when the incredible feeling passed, watching the Spaniard swallow and lick his lips. 

Rafa panted, resting his forehead against Roger's hip. The older man saw a ghost of a smile on Rafa's lips. The Swiss tucked himself back into his boxers, heart still beating loudly. He rested his hands on Rafa's shoulders, squeezing gently. 

"That was amazing," he said. Rafa looked up at him, face clearing up in a wide grin. 

"Si!" He agreed. He grabbed Roger's hand and pulled himself up, wincing when his knees straightened. Roger noticed but didn't know if he should even say something. 

"Want a shower?" He asked instead and tucked a strand of curls back behind Rafa's ear. 

"I did no workout," Rafa said but then with another inviting look from Roger seemed to change his mind, nodding wildly. Roger grinned, their hands still clasped together and led Rafa towards the showers, both of them grabbing their shower bags on the way. 

"Toni gonna kill me," Rafa said, but the grin couldn't leave his face. Roger nodded. 

"Oh, yes, and Mirka me." 

They laughed. 

FIN


End file.
